darkmetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Code of Milan
By the solemn word of Regent Gorchist, this is the one true Code of Milan, revised from the original manuscript this night, December 21, 1933. Out of the ashes of our great war may this peace reign everlasting. An oath of allegiance has been sworn by the Regent and the Prisci in the presence of all faction leaders and 50 other witnesses to faithfully follow all regulations imposed by this code in leading the Sabbat. This revised Code of Milan is agreed upon by all Sabbat factions, including those of Cardinals Huroff, Bruce de Guy, Agnes and Charles IV; and Archbishops Beatrice, Una, Tecumseh, Giangaleazzo, Toth, Aeron, Marsilio, Rebecca, Julian and Salluccio. All other factions must pledge themselves in support of this revised Code of Milan or claim separation from the Sabbat. These are the statutes compromising the Code of Milan: I. The Sabbat shall remain united in its support of the sect's Regent. If necessary, a new Regent shall be elected, The Regent shall support relief from tyranny, granting all Sabbat freedom. II. All Sabbat shall do their best to serve their leaders as long as said leaders serves the will of the Regent. III. All Sabbat shall faithfully observe all Auctoritas Ritae. IV. All Sabbat shall keep their word of honor to one another. V. All Sabbat shall treat their peers fairly and equally, upholding the strength and unity of the Sabbat. If necessary, they shall provide for the needs of their brethren. VI. All Sabbat must put the good of the sect before their own personal needs, despite all the costs. VII. Those who are not honorable under this code will be considered less than equal and therefore unworthy of assistance. VIII. As it has always been, so shall it always be. The Lextalionis shall be the model for immortal justice by which all Sabbat shall abide. IX. All Sabbat shall protect one another from the enemies of the sect. Personal enemies shall remain a personal responsibility, unless they undermine sect security. X. All sect members shall protect the Sabbat territory from all other powers. XI. The spirit of freedom shall be the fundamental principle of the sect. All Sabbat shall expect and demand freedom from their leaders. XII. The Rights of Monomacy shall be used to settle disputes among all Sabbat. XIII. All Sabbat shall support the Black Hand. ADDENDA TO THE CODE OF MILAN Observed by all witnessing parties present on this night, December 21, 1933, and hereafter upheld. XIV. All Sabbat have the right to monitor the behavior and activities of their follow sect members in order to maintain freedom and security. XV. All Sabbat possess the right to call a council of their peers and their immediate leaders. XVI. All Sabbat shall act against sect members who use the powers and authority the Sabbat has given them for personal at the expense of the Sabbat. Action shall be taken only through accepted means, approved by a quorum of Prisci Category:Event/Sabbat